


Birthday gift

by pinkyblues



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ninja warrior au, public proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyblues/pseuds/pinkyblues
Summary: Birthday gift for the amazing Izzie. Soriku Ninja Warrior AU, with established relationship impulsive proposal."Sora looks up at the tower, desperately trying to keep his palms from become too sweaty. He’s already dusted them liberally with powder twice, a third time would just be excessive. He glances behind him at the cameras, and further back where he catches sight of Riku’s distinctive hair in the crowd. Only the two of them had made it to the last stage, and he’s not sure if he’s more worried about disappointing Riku or himself. "





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baehanort (lunawisp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawisp/gifts).

> For context, Ninja Warrior is a TV show where contestants race through an obstacle course. The final stage (setting of the story) has them climb a pretty high vertical course in 30 seconds. This AU was co-created w @baehanort who I've had the utmost pleasure of meeting and I can only hope this makes you smile.

Sora looks up at the tower, desperately trying to keep his palms from become too sweaty. He’s already dusted them liberally with powder twice, a third time would just be excessive. He glances behind him at the cameras, and further back where he catches sight of Riku’s distinctive hair in the crowd. Only the two of them had made it to the last stage, and he’s not sure if he’s more worried about disappointing Riku or himself.

Some of his nerves must show, because Riku brows furrow momentarily before his glace softens, an encouraging smile and thumbs up being sent his way while the countdown begins. He launches himself at the rope the moment the buzzer starts, using all of his strength to clamber up the cord. He knows he has only 30 seconds, but he’s lost track of time, focusing purely on the burn of the rope between his hands. The end grows closer between breaths, and a hopeful flutter grows in his chest as the distance closes to barely a few feet. Between one breath and the next he finds himself grabbing on to the edge of the platform, and hauling himself up onto solid ground. He barely remembers to slam the side of his palm on the buzzer, and for a split second he watches his hand glance off, worried he missed the big red button. But the harsh buzzing sound cuts through the air, barely heard over the sound of the roar from the crowd below. He sprawls across the floor, staring blankly up at the night sky as the moment sinks in.

He’s won.

_He’s won._

**He’s won!**

Springing to his feet, he bounces towards the railing, startling the staff who were trying to help him with the harness. He squints down at the crowd, waving wildly at the bright silver hair as though he wasn’t already the centre of everyone’s attention.

“Riku!” he yells, before realising he’s standing almost 5 storeys high.

The TV host approaches, and Sora barely hears her question, focusing instead on the microphone being offered to him. He blinks, and hears the presenter asking him to share a few words about his success.

“Can I borrow this?” He asks, reaching for the microphone.

“Of course” The presenter smiles, easily passing it over.

He is turning back to the railing, microphone in hand this time, when he shouts back down to the crowd below.

“RIKU! MARRY ME?”

The question echoes across the field, a sudden hush of silence before it was followed by a roar twice as loud as when he first climbed the tower. He can barely make out Riku in the surge of the crowd, but after squinting fruitlessly, the presenter finally manages to get his attention by tapping on his shoulder. They have a finger pressed to their earpiece even as one hand gestures for the return of the microphone.

“They’re telling me to let you know he’s coming up here to give his answer.” She shares, kind smile in place as he sheepishly returns the microphone.

He cooperates with the staff as they unclip him from the harness and peers expectantly at the ground as they lower the supporting cables down to where Riku is waiting. The sudden realisation of what he’s actually done sinks into him and he feels his stomach fill with butterflies. Nerves suddenly get the best of him as he watches Riku prepare himself at the base of the tower. Riku had never been one for public affection, and Sora had just _proposed _to him on national TV.

Tension starts to flood him as he watches Riku climb the rope, and he feels twice as anxious waiting for those 30 seconds as he did when standing at the bottom of the tower. Both nausea and excitement rise as he tracks Riku’s climb, and as he gets closer he can see the look of sheer determination on Riku’s face. Sora has to grab at the hem of his shirt to restrain himself from reaching over to help, knowing that doing so would disqualify Riku’s attempt and all their combined hard work training for this very moment.

He watches as Riku slaps the buzzer and clambers all the way up, barely even pausing before his launches himself at Sora. They fall over in a tangle of limbs and cables and Sora finds himself on his back, Riku hugging him close and clinging on tightly, shaking in his arms.

“Yes yes yes yes yes..” Riku’s voice is watery, and Sora panics before the words sink in.

His previous anxiety melts away as he hugs Riku back, feeling his heart race double time as he smiles widely, relishing in the sheer _joy _of the moment. They lie there for a moment, heedless of the commotion below them or the movements of the staff on the platform, pressed closed and basking in each other’s presence. 

Eventually the hovering staff get them both up and move to unclip Riku from the safety harness, and they ride the elevator down to the ground. A different host approaches them on the ground, but their attention is focused on Riku, and Sora presses close as they learn that they’d both broken the previous record, although Riku had him beat by just a second.

“Way to go Riku!” Sora laughs at the news, throwing his arms around his fiancé as the cameras go off.

“Y-yeah?”

“I knew you could do it. This is just so awesome! I’m married to the new record holder!” he beams, and Riku laughs, Sora feels his heart race double time and singing with joy. He pulls Riku down for a kiss, and they remain pressed close after, heedless of the cameras’ flashing around them.

“You know we’re not married yet right?” Riku whispers.

“Yeah, but we will be.” Sora beams, and knows knows that their future is bright.


End file.
